Chapter 25
|rname = Ginen |etitle = Doubts |volume = 4 |chapter = 25 |pages = 20 |rdate = July 9, 2017 |previous = Chapter 24 |next = Chapter 26 }} Chapter 25 is titled "Suspicion". Summary In a hospital room, the Reito Group visits Taniguchi but she is in a coma and the nurse says her condition is deteriorating but was healthy up until yesterday. A nurse then gives Reito a gift from Taniguchi a picture of her and her husband. Back during the night, nurses visit Taniguchi and wonder what is wrong, Taniguchi tells them to give him the picture if anything happens to her. Back in the present, Reito says he will hold onto it and declares to give it back to her once she gets better. In the UW Japan Branch building, Kyoji is with Rena, Rika, and another woman in a room. Rika feeds Kyoji, and he is still surprised Rika, who worked part-time with him previously, would moan for him, flattering her; however, she does not find it flattery enough. At the same time, the woman is jealous of Rika having Kyoji's attention. The woman then asks Kyoji if he is thirsty, so she then drinks a beverage before kissing Kyoji as she gets on top of him. Rena then begins to lick Kyoji's neck. Rika also wants to join in, and Kyoji states he will satisfy everyone. Kyoji then grabs the women's breasts and they begin to moan as he pleases them. At the same time, Kyoji thinks to himself that doing the same thing every day is boring and needs to find something more stimulating. At an abandoned hospital, Reito, Maria, and Sui visit the hospital Mr. Taniguchi was brought to after he was infected by the MK Virus. While walking through the halls, Sui begins to get scared, surprising Reito because she is strong, and says she cannot handle ghosts. Though, Reito says it is daytime so they will be okay. In a room, Reito does not think there are any clues, so Maria says since they do not know what Mr. Taniguchi did before he was infected, they are unable to identify the source of the infection. After she says this, Reito remembers asking Taniguchi about what he did but she refused to answer. Reito then asks Maria if the infected appeared all over the world at the same time, before looking out the broken window, realizing it is a refugee district. He then asks her if the directors care about the outskirts, and she replies that the directors are not bad but are forceful and act secretively. Maria then says she has a younger sister in Keimon City, but though they are far apart in age, the girl is smart and was selected by UW to skip a grade into high school so she is thankful to them. Sui suddenly gets scared again as she claims she encountered a ghost. At the outdoor hot spring at the inn, Rea is bathing when Akane appears to hang out with her because the two have not had a proper conversation. However, Rea finds it uncivilized but Akane says they are girls, not having anything to hide. Rea then rushes Akane because she is preparing to leave, so Akane says it is about Taniguchi, surprising Rea. Akane tells Rea she was shown the clinical records of Taniguchi and the log from her life-support system and states there were abnormal changes in her readings, wondering who poisoned Taniguchi. After a moment, as she gets out of the hot spring, Rea states they need to investigate it since it is a serious matter. Suddenly, Akane grabs Rea's wrist but the secretary pulls her arm back, exclaiming not to touch her. However, Akane gets cornered Rea on the side on the hot spring, questioning what she was doing last night. Characters in Order of Appearance *Taniguchi *Reito Mizuhara *Sui Yamada *Maria Kuroda *Rea Katagiri *Mira Suou *Akane Ryuzoji *Rena Kitayama *Kyoji Hino *Rika Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4